Mirrors of Nothing
by Shitoyaka-chan
Summary: His eyes hold nothing, they are a void of anything. Can Renji fix that?


Yay, another three a.m. typing session. This is what happens at three in the morning: insatiable goofiness, lemon ideas, and some messed up pairings. I love this pairing, so I decided, what the hell right?

Disclaimer: I would only be Tite Kubo if he was a fifteen year old girl living in PA

Renji sighed as he made his way through the fourth squad barracks. He had no idea why he had decided to come here in the middle of the night. No, that was a lie; he had come to see him; the apathetic young healer that had caught the lieutenant's attention. Apathetic. That was the perfect word to describe the young man. Not uncaring, more like unfeeling, dead to the world, even still, they reflected all the pain that the boy had to put up with his entire life. At least, that's how Renji saw it. Every time he laid eyes upon the young man, he saw the emptiness inside them. The man was Hanataro Yamada, the seventh seat of the fourth squad. Renji had been fascinated by him since the minute he laid eyes on him. Sometimes he even got injured on purpose just to see Hanataro. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he suspected Hanataro saw through his little guise, but didn't mind spending time with the lieutenant. Even with this knowledge, Renji was too much of a chicken to formally approach the medic. Tonight he was going to change that. There was no sound except for the occasional 'chirp' of crickets. The full moon hung low in the sky, giving everything it touched a silver sheen. The faint sound of a broom brushing against the stone walkway invaded his senses. Familiar Reiatsu pulsed through the air.

"Ah, I finally found you." He said with a grin, following the path that would lead him to the medic. The small Shinigami was sweeping up, and didn't notice Renji's approach. The vice captain bit his lip when he caught sight of his little obsession. His sleek, black hair glowed under the moonlight, and his hips moved in a fluid motion as he swept. With shaking fingers, Renji reached out and laid his hand on Hanataro's shoulder. With a frightened squeak, the raven jumped and turned around.

"Renji-sama!" He said with a little gasp. "Why are you here? Are you injured?" He hastily looked the redhead over, trailing his hand over his broad chest. Renji grinned and grabbed the inspecting hand by the wrist. He brought the hand up to his lips and kissed the knuckles gently. The smaller Shinigami let out a confused 'um' before Renji pulled away completely. Hanataro's face was bright red, and his eyes were wider than usual. He tried to say something, but found that his voice was not working. Renji grinned and leaned down to whisper in the other's ear.

"I'm not the injured one, you are. I'm here to heal you." He said, his warm breath tickling Hanataro's ear. The kid let out a shuddering breath.

"What are you talking about?" He finally choked out. The larger man grinned before laying a kiss behind his ear.

"Your eyes," He said bluntly, his arm working its way around Hanataro's slender waist. He pulled the medic closer into his chest, expecting protests. Instead, he felt small arms wrap themselves around his neck as Hanataro leaned into him. "They hold nothing but pain and sorrow. At least, that's what I see, mirrors of nothing. In fact, I can't even see myself reflected in them." As if to emphasize his point, Renji tilted Hanataro's face upward so that the kid was looking him in the eyes. Those pale blue orbs shone with the moon's silver-blue light, but nothing more. Hanataro was having trouble breathing. He liked being so close to the lieutenant, feeling his warm breath on his cheek, but it made him horribly nervous. He had liked Renji for a while now, ever since he first treated the wild Shinigami. Something about him captivated the medic, maybe it was those feral eyes, or even though he seemed so gruff, that he was actually fairly nice when the situation called for it. Suddenly, all his thoughts were pushed away as he felt scratchy lips press against his own. With wide eyes, Hanataro finally came to the realization that Renji was kissing him. It wasn't anything over the top, just lips pressed against one another. Nevertheless, it was enough for Hanataro to see stars.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Damn his over thinking mind. Why couldn't he have just gone with it? Nooo, he had to go and question it. Damn. Renji pulled away, much to Hanataro's horror. With a chuckle, the larger Shinigami ran his hand over the other's check, brushing black bangs out of the pale face.

"I told you already," He said with a smirk. "I'm going to heal you." With that, Renji pushed him backward into a wall and pinned his hands above his head. He leaned down and pressed their lips together again. Hanataro willingly parted his lips, allowing Renji to slip his tongue inside and roam the warm crevice. He felt the kid tense up after a second though, pressing his back against the wall and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. With his free hand, Renji soothingly rubbed Hanataro's hip until he felt the smaller man relax. After a few seconds of just kissing him, the redhead felt like it was time to speed things up. He hooked his hand under Hanataro's obi and began to loosen the knot when a hand stopped him.

"Wa-wait Abarai-sama!" Hanataro half squeaked, still holding fast to the other's wrist. "We can't do this out here!" Renji was nearly floored. He had mainly expected him to pull away at the last possible moment. With speed the vice captain didn't see coming, Hanataro slipped out of his hold and nearly dragged him down the street. "There is a building close by we could use." He said with an adorable little smile. Not knowing the inner structure of the fourth squad's barracks, Renji allowed himself to be pulled through the maze of buildings and alleyways. Eventually, he was pulled up to a small little building.

"This is one of the medic sleeping chambers," Hanataro explained, seeing the look on Renji's face. "Usually, we have no time to sleep in our respected quarters, so we sleep here in case we're needed. They're actually all over the Rukongai." He said, matter-of-factly. Renji really didn't care; he just wanted to make sure the place had a bed, and a damn good one at that! He flung the door open and was pleased to find that there was an exceptionally large bed in the lodging. Renji practically threw Hanataro into the room. The small man tripped and landed on the bed with his rump in the air as Renji shut the door. The lieutenant quickly made his way over to Hanataro, wrapping his arm around the other's waist and not letting him move from his falling over position. Hanataro shivered when he felt Renji's chest press against his back. The shiver turned into a moan when said lieutenant's hand finished the job it had started back in the alleyway. With its obi untied, Hanataro's hakima fell open as its owner let out a gasp, suddenly far to exposed for his comfort. Renji pulled away and all Hanataro heard was the 'shush' of cloth being pulled from skin, and a dull 'thump' as that same cloth hit the floor. Skin touched his back as Renji's naked form fell over him. Once more, he tensed.

"Relax, Hanataro-chan," He whispered into the medic's ear. The boy shivered as Renji's warm breath invaded his ear. He practically _felt _the smile the redhead displayed. "I've done this enough times, so I'm going to warn you that this will hurt a little." He shifted their bodies so that they were both on their knees in the center of the bed. Calloused fingers reached around him and ran down his belly, brushing against his already erect member. Hanataro jumped a little, but relaxed as one finger worked its way up the shaft. After a second or two, more fingers were added. The touch was light, like a feather, it was also maddening; he wanted the pressure of a hand griping and squeezing. He leaned his head back so that it was resting in the crook of Renji's neck, his breath getting heavier. Renji's finger swirled around the tip, smearing pre-cum as he did. Hanataro bit his lip and let out a broken little sigh.

"Harder. . . Please." He rasped, his hand grabbing a hold of Renji's as it continued its feathery assault. Renji smirked and kissed Hanataro's pale neck, gently sucking and nibbling on him. He liked the way Hanataro tasted, kind of like a mix of sugar and salt. But he didn't increase the pressure; he just kept up that maddening touch until Hanataro was incoherently moaning and begging softly all in the same time. Suddenly, Renji moved away and stepped off the bed. The raven let out a whimper as Renji's body heat left him. He turned and watched as the redhead looked around at all the various medical supplies. He watched the tattooed man's muscles ripple under finely tanned skin as he reached for a jar to inspect it. Seemingly satisfied, he walked back over to the bed with the jar. Hanataro tried not to stare at the other's manhood as he walked back over to the bed. Noticing that he was being stared at, Renji smirked.

"What? Never seen another guy's dick before?" He said, climbing back onto the bed. The medic blushed a dark shade of red.

"Well- I mean- yes I have, but that was with a patient, never, uh." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Someone who was about to fuck you," Renji finished for him, opening the jar. Inside was a gooey, clear liquid. He had no idea what the fuck it was, but it would work as sufficient lube. Hanataro nodded sheepishly before he was pulled back into Renji's lap. The redhead kissed him again, all the while slipping two, goop soaked fingers into his entrance. He let out a little his of pain and wiggled his hips in an effort to get used to the sensation of something being inside him. "You're still a virgin, aren't you?" He asked with a smirk. Hanataro bowed his head slightly.

"Ye-yes I am." He said in a small voice. His hands ran up Renji's shoulders, grabbing at them and pulling himself closer to the lieutenant. Renji laughed.

"I should have known _you _of all people." Renji kissed the pale shoulder while Hanataro shivered. He moaned when Renji began to scissor his finger, preparing him from what was to come. Renji watched the healer's face as he toyed with his behind. The usually pale skin was flushed in a blush; those empty eyes were shut just over slightly parted lips as he panted for air. Renji thought he looked incredibly seductive in comparison to his usual, timid appearance.

When the raven was no longer responsive to his toying, Renji shifted them so that Hanataro was positioned over his cock, sitting facing him, still in his lap. Ignoring the little whimper that came from the smaller man, Renji placed his hands on his hips to steady him as he thrust upward, fully driving himself into the tight medic. Hanataro let out a cry of pain as Renji's cock sheathed into him, his fingers clutched at his shoulder, leaving little droplets of blood. The small man shifted around, trying to get used to this sensation. After a minute or so, Renji lifted the medic's hips before bringing them down again. His rhythm was slow, and several times Hanataro would let out little cries of pleasure mixed with pain. Renji pulled their faces together and kissed the apathetic man. Hanataro moaned around Renji's mouth, his hands wandering down the larger man's back. Using his arms and Renji's back as leverage, Hanataro began to move by himself. He bit his lip and threw his head back moaning loudly. Renji leaned over and bit at his exposed throat, one of his hands slipping between them and grasping his hard cock. This time he moved with more force, faster than Hanataro's movements. The virgin began to pant heavily, and sped up his movements to match Renji. The redhead allowed a moan to escape his lips as the heat around him tightened more. Suddenly, something inside him was struck, and a huge wave of pleasure coursed through his veins.

"Renji, ah, stop! I'm going to- Ah!" He cried out, spilling into Renji's hand. God, the kid _was_ a virgin. The clenching tightness, Hanataro's heavy panting, and the feel of his cum on his fingers was more than enough to send Renji over with him, spilling his seed into the medic's ass. Both of them breathing heavily now, Renji removed himself from Hanataro and rolled over to the side, pulling the tiny man with him. Renji stared into his blue eyes.

"Heh, I think the therapy worked." He said. Hanataro blinked in obvious confusion.

"Huh?" He asked in his small voice. Renji ran a finger across his eyelid.

"This," He said simply. "There's no more pain in them."

"Oh, what do you see?" He asked in a curious voice. Renji pulled himself forward and lightly Kissed Hanataro.

"I'm not sure exactly," He admitted. "But I like it; it's not a void anymore." With that he pulled the man closer. In a matter of minutes, he was breathing lightly into Renji chest, fast asleep. Renji had lied; he knew exactly what he saw reflected in those blue eyes, but had chosen not to tell him. He had seen love reflected in them.


End file.
